Chasing the sun
by namikaze-chan
Summary: After Lacus broke her engagement to Athrun, he kept meeting the blonde wherever he went! Add in a business rivalry, an overprotective brother and just a pinch of luck. What will Athrun and Cagalli's life become? AXC
1. Chapter 1

Chasing the sun

Chapter 1

thank you AngelfishXD for editing this chapter

* * *

In this story there are certain differences from anime

Athrun only live with his father and his mother die while giving birth to him..

Kira and cagalli live as sister and brother, kira is older than her and they are not twins. and their parents only uzumi(since I couldn't figure out what kira's parents true nature)

athrun will be a little OOC.. but I assure you he will be a funny character

Cagalli occasionally help kira in his job. that's why cagalli can work randomly and anywhere.. if you want to know more.. read the next chapters I will explain it through the story

anyway please review?

* * *

Today is the same old day in PLANTS. Same old boring routine also happen in ZAFT office. Some people chatting in their table while other look bored and kept watching at the clock. Athrun Zala, the owner of ZAFT entered his office. He looks at the papers mounted in his table; how he wishes those papers disappeared or maybe sign and stamp themselves. He felt very tired after heated argument with Lacus last night. Lacus decided to ended up their engagement and marry someone she met online. She only met him twice for god's sake, how can she fall in love with someone that fast. Lacus said that his name is Kira and he is an employee in a company called ORB. ORB is a very famous company, while ORB and ZAFT make pretty amount of money, no one knew who actually runs the company. The late owner Uzumi Athha had given the ownership to his child. But he never told the media about whom his child is and because of that lots of people claimed to media that they are uzumi's child.

Athrun walk and sit at his chair, he looks at the amount of paper in his table. Then he looks at the picture near it. In that picture there is lacus, smiling some unknown girl in blonde hair standing next to her. He remembered the blonde haired girl from Lacus's concert; she is one of lacus' fans. At her concert, lacus granted one of her fans a free backstage pass and this blonde girl got it. Athrun remembered that blonde girl wasn't exactly lacus' fan

_Flashback_

After the blonde get get her free backstage pass from lacus. Athrun went to backstage to see what kind of fans is this girl. Lacus hardly gave anyone free backstage, since last time she gave backstage pass to a fans, that fans dyed her hair in the same pink color while using the sexier clothes. Then after that, that girl kept emailing lacus, call her and text her. It scared lacus and she promised that she will never give a pass to random fans.

Athrun heard that lacus asked the girl to come to her trailer. So he followed them.

"Come on, let's take a picture of us" lacus said. That blonde girl only nodded. Then lacus saw him.

"Athrun can you please take our picture?" lacus asked me sweetly. I nodded but kept wondering why lacus is the one who asked for picture, not the other way around. After taking several pictures the blonde haired girl ask permission to leave.

_End of flashback_

Athrun pretty sure that the blonde girl almost sleeping in lacus' concert. But why lacus look so happy to see her?.

Put that thought aside Athrun look at the paper in front of him. _Here we go _he said.

* * *

Cagalli yula Attha is a 22 years old girl who does everything for life. Basically she has lots of free time while handling the joint corporation with her brother kira, and to spend it she does everything. Today she is a waitress at some fancy restaurant, she hated the skirt but she loves the pay, it's a shame she only worked for one day.

She has been working for 3 hours and she was contracted for 6 hours. It means she still have 3 more hours with the skirt. And because the restaurant pretty fancy, there are lots of people in there she has fewer tables than normal worker there.

"Cagalli, new customer on your table" the manager said.

"Coming" she answered back.

Cagalli saw this blue haired man sitting alone. She wondered why such a man sitting alone in this kind of restaurant, and at lunch either.

"Welcome to Atlantic Blue, what can I help you?" cagalli said. Then the blue haired man kept staring at her. She started to glare at him.

"Are you the girl at lacus concert?" he said.

"what?lacus who?" cagalli asked back.

"the pink haired girl? " the blue haired man said. Then cagalli remember. That day kira asked her to give his new wife a flower on her concert. Kira basically married in a week, and she only met the girl twice, before and after the marriage. Since the girl been busy and kira basically stuck in the office, cagalli rarely saw them together. The first time she meet kira's wife was when kira announce that he is getting married. The second time is in kira's wedding.

"ah the pink " cagalli said."yeah so, what are you going to order?" cagalli said. She can feel the manager stare at her for being too long in the same table.

"not a real fans of lacus eh?. so you work here?" the man said again. Cagalli is at her limit. The only reason cagalli kept changing her job is because most of the manager said she "have no respect". But this time, she need the money. Even if she works with kira in their family company, kira gave her monthly allowance. Just because cagalli bought the brand new hummer and the next day she bought a new apartment, it didn't that she can't control her shopping. After all she just get the money when she was 21, and she think hummer is a really cool car while the apartment have nice viewing.

"yes I work here, now can you please order something?" she said. She tapped her foot. The man saw what she is doing and he said,"what do you recommend?' he asked back

"you can look at the little star near the menu?" cagalli asked. The man nodded. " everything with the star,that's today recommendation" she said. She really need to get this man's order or the manager will cut her pay. She need today's money to buy new software and some food.

"but, what you recommend for me?' he asked. Cagalli can see the man's eyes taunt her. _He really enjoy this huh _cagalli thought.

'what about you just pick something, I write it down on this piece of paper, and we will be done here" cagalli said. She swore if this man didn't oreder anything, she will get a pay cut, and worse she won't be able to be the new software.

"Maybe I can order you? Since you use the star" he pointed at her hairclip.

Then all hell break loose.

* * *

After few hours of signing the paper, athrun decided to go to his favorite restaurant. He usually went there since that restaurant is the closest to his office and had always have the best food. But when he arrived there, he found out that the restaurant is closed, that make him need to go to look for other restaurant.

He remembered that dearka said about new restaurant down the street. Athrun decided to check that place, he is hungry and in need of food.

When he entered the restaurant, the place look fancy and there are lots of customers that day, maybe it's because it's been the talk in the town lately. After he took his table, a waitress with blonde hair come to him. He is surprised to see the same blonde when he went to lacus' concert.

"are you the girl at lacus concert?" athrun asked.

"what? Lacus who?' she said. Athrun couldn't believe there is someone who didn't know lacus, but she came to lacus' concert. "the pink haired girl?" athrun try to give her some clue. Then he saw a brief of 'ah' in her eyes.

He still couldn't believe this girl forget about it. A normal fan is ecstatic to get free backstage pass and picture with lacus, but this girl didn't even remember lacus. Athrun found this girl pretty uncommon and interesting for him.

"not a real fans of lacus eh?. so you work here?"athrun said. Maybe he can chat a few more time with her. Actually when he think about it more, this girl didn't flirt with him the entire time. Every time athrun went to a restaurant; the waitress gave him her phone or just try to kiss him plainly.

"yes I work here, now can you please order something?" the girl said. She starts to tap her foot. And that make athrun want to tease her more. After his engagement with lacus, athrun decided that he better off to have few flings here and there. Of course he choose the girl, he didn't want to ruin the innocent one nor he want to sleep with someone who had sleep with more boys than his age. And he decided to test this girl, maybe he can have couple of fun with her.

"what do you recommend?" athrun asked her again. He might try to flirt a few more time, maybe he'll geet her number this time.

"you can look at the little star near the menu?" she said. Athrun just nodded. " everything with the star,that's today recommendation"

Then he look back at his menu, true the dish with the 'star' look more appetizing. When he decided what to order, he saw her star hairclip. And he decided to play with her a little more.

"maybe I can order you? Since you use the star"he taunt her. Then he saw the woman took a long breath, straightened her posture and opening her mouth

"sir, this is a restaurant, you order FOOD not a WOMAN! Can you just order so you can eat while I take another person order, then you finish your food and LEAVE" the girl scream. Athrun just chuckled. He couldn't believe that this girl, a mere waitress, scream at him.

"cagalli, office now" he look back at the girl and he saw the manager come to them. _Poor girl _ahtrun thought. But he enjoy it, and he also got her name.

"I'm sorry sir, your order will be on us, what I can get you sir?" the manager said. Athrun actually disappointed the blonde woman, cagalli, left.

'I have this and this" he point at the menu.

"thank you sir, I will be back with your food"

After cagalli left him, he didn't saw her again. _Maybe she get fired? _He thought. But he'll ask the manager about cagalli. He decided he want this know this girl better.

"excuse me , what about the waitress? Where is she?" athrun asked.

"she is just a temporary hire, so we just asked her to leave" the manager said. Athrun frowned. When the manager said temporary he thought maybe the girl poor so she need temporary job as a waitress. he feel bad about it, but he only wish the next time he meet her, he get her phone number and he email address.

End of chapter 1

An: I decided to test my luck with new fanfic and in gundam seed. I love this pairing, AXC since in GS they never show what happened to them.


	2. when they meet again

Chasing the sun

Chapter 2

* * *

I want to say thank you for my first reviewer blondeprincessa

and special thank you to AngelfishXD to fix this chapter

* * *

After his encounter with the blonde girl, Athrun kept coming back to the restaurant for 4 days, but he had yet to see that girl again. He knew that her name was Cagalli, but with her name alone, he wouldn't be able to track her. Maybe the manager banned her to work here again? Athrun sighed heavily. The foods in front of him looked less appetizing than usual.

Finishing his meal, Athrun paid the bill, and decided to go back to his office to finish his work. After entering the ZAFT lobby, he saw his friend Dearka. Dearka was his close friend since they went to university together. While Athrun was engaged to Lacus, Dearka had lots of flings and temporary girlfriends. Athrun felt uncomfortable about that before then Dearka admitted that the only reason he has those flings was to make a certain girl fall for him. Sadly, that girl never looked in his way. Worse, that girl was engaged to another boy and this broke Dearka's heart. After that incident, Dearka never had the same girl for more than a month.

"Hey Athrun" Dearka called to him cheerfully. Athrun just waved in his direction. From the look of it he just finished asking the new girl at his department for her number.

"So Athrun, will you accompany me to the new club downtown? I heard they have the grand opening tonight," Dearka asked while both of them went in the elevator.

"Maybe, I need to finish those papers before. What was the club's name again?" Athrun asked.

"It's Raven's" Dearka said. Athrun remembered Raven's. The club closed for 3 months since the last owner sold it to someone else. Last time, it was a boring club with few regulars. Only old people come there.

"Raven's? You do know how horrible that club is right?" Athrun asked. True, he was in dire need of entertainment but he'd rather head back to his apartment to sleep than go to a boring club.

"I heard after they got new owner that people keep talking about. You know Flay Allster?" Dearka asked. Flay was one of the party girls in the town. Athrun heard that Flay fell in love with a guy in her college year, but she cheated on him with another guy since she found out the other guy was richer than her boyfriend. After dating the new guy, Flay found out that the new guy only used her for her popularity and her ex was actually richer. When she decided to get back witht him, her ex had already married.

"Yeah, well, if she is the owner, maybe we can expect some surprise," Athrun said. The elevator made a soft ring. "This is my floor, see you this evening Dearka," Athrun said.

* * *

Cagalli couldn't believe it! After the manager called her to the backroom and scolded her for her 'rude behaviour', she was told that she would get 30 percent pay cut! If that man with the blue hair didn't taunt her, she would be getting her full paycheck!

After finishing her job at a local café, she decided to go back at her apartment. She needed to visit this new club called Raven's. Her friend Miriallia -or Milly as everyone called her- invited her to go there. Milly had just broke up with her fiancé after she found him in _their_ bed with her new neighbor. And it wasn't even a woman. After several long talks, a few broken vases and pictures, her ex-fiancé told her that he was actually bisexual and he fell in love at the first sight with that man and he just couldn't handle the temptation. Milly kicked him out of the room and sold the apartment the next day. After all, the entire apartment was under_ her_ name. She now lives besides Cagalli's apartment.

Cagalli glanced at her clock: 06.30 pm. She has enough time to take a hot shower before choosing her outfit.

Athrun admired the new Raven's. _It does actually look better than before, _he mused. He could see lots of people forming a long line to enter the club. Dearka said he got them VIP passes so they could enter easily.

"Athrun, in here!" He heard Dearka scream from the front door.

"What took you so long man?" Athrun asked Dearka. He only had to wait for 5 minutes but he hated to stand there while those girls were eyeing him as if he was an exceptionally tasty dish.

"Sorry, traffic" Dearka answered. They entered the club and saw lots of people dancing and drinking.

"Not bad huh" Dearka yelled over the noise. The music was pretty loud but nobody seemed to care.

"Yeah, I'll just sit there to drink" Athrun said to Dearka pointing to the nearest bar.

"Ok man, I'll just pick up a random chick, see ya later!" he said to Athrun as he made his way to the dance floor.

Athrun sat quietly at the counter. He didn't feel like picking up random girls since the blonde was still plaguing his mind. If only he could meet her again. After ordering his drink he looked around. He saw young couples dancing, or more likely grinding against each other. Then he saw Dearka asking some random brunette to dance. Athrun just shook his head. Dearka already got his target of the night huh, poor girl. Someone's going to have her heart broken the next day.

After ordering another drink, Athrun stared into his glass and admired the lovely colour. Something was bothering him. Why did Lacus choose to marry that other guy? Was there something wrong with himself? _I mean, I have the money and the looks! I could make any girl fall for me!_ While he thinking about Lacus, Athrun heard someone sit beside him.

"I'll have water" a familiar voice said. When Athrun saw who it was, he nearly fell of his seat!

There was the blonde, the waitress. _But how she can get in here?_ Athrun wondered. The club was open for public but the price to enter Raven's was so expensive that no mere waitress can afford it.

"Well well, who do we have here?" Athrun grinned.

"What? Argh YOU AGAIN!" She yelled and glared at him.

"So you got another job here?" Athrun asked. She was wearing a dress, he noticed. It was a short black dress that looked very sexy on her. It hugged her soft curves perfectly.

"Why do you ask? So you can annoy me again and make me penniless? No thanks" she shot back instantly. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Athrun was pretty surprised when she actually asked him something. "Looking at you" he answered cheekily. He didn't know why but he loved to taunt her. Her furious expression matched with red cheeks make her look cuter than normal.

"Can you say something that is not perverted? If not, do us all a favour and keep your mouth closed!" she snapped. Granted, it was with less energy than usual.

"What happened? Lost you temper?" he said again.

The blonde shrugged. "I'm just bored, and you make me feel like barfing" she said.

Athrun chuckled. This girl was interesting indeed.

"So let me buy you some drinks? To make up for the last time?" Athrun offered. Maybe with couple of drinks he can make the girl talk or he could bring her back to his room.

"No, sorry, I plan to stay sober today" she said. She took another sip of her water.

"What's wrong with a few drinks? It's on me and you don't have to worry about it" he asked.

"No thanks. I don't need your money" she said crossly and took another sip of her water.

"Says the girl who cried when she got her pay cut," Athrun taunted.

The girl chose to ignore him. Instead, she turned her eye onto the dance floor.

"You checking out that blonde?" Athrun asked. A lazy smile graced his handsome features hiding his irritation. On the dance floor, only Dearka was there dancing with a pretty brunette. It bothered him that this girl was checking out his friend while ignoring him completely.

"Why should you care? But for you information, no, I'm not interested in the blonde, I'm looking at the brunette," she said lazily and tossed her head back as she gulped down the rest of her water.

"So you swing that way huh? Didn't realize that before" Athrun grinned while taking a sip from his glass as well.

"No idiot! I look at the brunette because she is my friend and I have to make sure that blonde will not do anything to her!" she yelled hoping it would sink into his thick mind.

"You came here with your friend?" he said asked. That explained why a mere waitress can enter the club. Athrun looked at the brunette. She looked pretty rich with a couple of diamonds on her neck and wrists.

"Don't worry about her, how about we dance?' Athrun suggested. He was starting to get bored sitting at the bar while glaring at everyone that tried to greet the blonde beside him.

"In your dreams" she retorted and ordered another glass of water.

"Oh, we'll do something more in my dream," he whispered tantalizingly into her ears.

She shivered as she felt his warm breath on her ear. His voice was a deep rich baritone that soothed her senses. She shook her head angrily and was about to slap him when he grabbed her hand.

"Then let's go to dance," he pulled her to the dance floor. She resisted when he wrapped around her waist to prevent her from escaping, she started to calm down and dance to the same beat with him.

After two songs, the blonde decided that she needs more drinks so Athrun followed her back to the bar. When Athrun arrived, he saw that the blond arguing with a red-head.

* * *

After dancing with the blue haired man, Cagalli started walking back to the bar. She had enough for today and she just wanted to find Milly and sleep.

"Well, isn't it the little princess?" A cruel voice said.

Cagalli looked up to see Flay and her little entourage and groaned. The two had a bad relationship since day 1.

Flay was Kira's past flame. At first Flay really loved Kira and Kira also loved her. After dating for a long time, Flay decided that she wanted to be in popular crowd. To do that, Flay needed money. Kira was just a nerd at that time, working from job to job to pay his tuition. At first Flay understood that Kira couldn't buy her dresses and treat her to expensive dinners. But when Flay actually entered the sorority and lots of boys surrounded her, she started to sleeping around to get the boys to buy her several things she needed as part of the popular crowd. Kira understood her needs and didn't really mind since she said she always loved him. But one day, Kira found out that Flay was pregnant. When Kira said he will take responsibility for the baby and marry her, Flay refused and said that there was no way Kira could afford the baby's expenses. When Kira tried to tell Flay who he actually was, Flay said that her new boyfriend would take responsibility and she broke up with Kira. Kira come home broken hearted and he locked himself in his room.

A year later, Cagalli heard that Flay's boyfriend asked her to get an abortion for lots of money and Flay agreed. Uzumi couldn't stand the way Kira handled the news and decided to do some damage control. Uzumi made Kira his personal assistant so he could learn to do business. Kira accepted and from that moment, he kept working hard in front of computer but with better purpose. After 6 months, Kira told Cagalli that he found this sweet girl online who he chatted with often. Cagalli feel happy for him and was glad that he could get over Flay.

Around this time Cagalli met flay again. One day Cagalli saw Flay standing at the office's lobby. At first she didn't suspect anything, but when she saw that Flay went to Kira's floor, she followed her. Flay didn't recognize her since Kira never told anyone about what his sister looked like and Flay never bothered to visit the main house where Cagalli lived.

Flay cried and begged Kira to take her back but Kira refused. Flay was about to scream when Kira interrupted her. He caught Cagalli's eye and asked her to come in.

_Flashback_

_"Cagalli, can you come in here?" Cagalli heard Kira ask. She frowned and walked toward Kira and Flay._

_"Kira, what is the meaning of this?" Flay said. She looked angry when she saw Cagalli._

_"Flay, I couldn't be with you since I'm with someone else" Kira said. Cagalli started to have bad feeling starting at the pit of her stomach._

_"Who is she? You said you love me forever!" Flay screamed at Kira._

_"This girl here" Kira said while holding Cagalli's hand. Cagalli opened her mouth to say something but she felt him squeeze her hand as if telling her to keep quiet. Cagalli closed her mouth and glared at him. He better have a good explanation for this later!_

_Flashback end_

After that incident, Kira asked Cagalli to play along because he didn't want Flay to know about the online girl because Flay will hunt her down and make her life miserable. Cagalli agreed to play along only because she didn't want to see Kira miserable again. After that day, Flay kept sending her death threats and even went so far as to stalk her! It was only after Kira got married to the online girl that Flay stop sending her death threats. Even so, Flay still hates her with passion.

"What do you want Flay?' Cagalli said in a bored tone. She was tired and really didn't feel like arguing with anyone.

"Just wanted to see why poor girl like you went into my club. How can you handle the fee here?" Flay mocked. Then she saw Cagalli's drink.

"Hmm, just water. I guess you are too poor to buy orange juice. How can you enter this club in the first place?" Flay laughed while her entourage laughed with her.

"None of your business, now can you go somewhere else while I have few moments of peace here," Cagalli said curtly. She didn't want to make another scene while Milly still had her heart broken. While people around her know Cagalli always has no money and worked everywhere, Cagalli never told them about Kira. And her father never mentioned Kira and Cagalli in front of media so they can have normal life. The only reason why Cagalli always left people with the impression that she didn't have money was because she never took money out of her bank account. Only for occasions like this, did she take a little bit out.

"Why would I go anywhere else? I can stay here and make fun of a poor girl in my glorious club, why would I want to go anywhere else?" Flay mocked.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Flay, but the little blonde here is with me, right Cagalli?" Cagalli felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. She tried to shrug it off but the person had a tight grip on her.

"Athrun? She's with you?" Flay looked at her then turned back to look at Athrun. Cagalli opened her mouth but Athrun interrupted her.

"Yeah, can you leave us alone now," Athrun said to Flay. Despite his casual tone, he meant it. _It sounds like an order not a request, _Cagalli thought.

"Okay, have fun and if you get bored you can always come to me," Flay said. Then she left Cagalli with this man.

"Let me go!" Cagalli struggled. She saw the man chuckle release his grip. Then he asked the bartender for another glass of water.

"How do you know my name?" Cagalli asked the man.

He replied, "I heard it when your manager called you to give you your pay cut. By the way, my name is Athrun," Cagalli heard him say.

"I know" she said. She stood up and decided to look for Milly.

"If you want to know, your friend left with the blonde the moment you started arguing with Flay" Athrun said casually as he followed her. Cagalli turned around and glared at him.

"What?" she said again to make sure she heard him right. Milly arrived with Cagalli with Cagalli's car but since she didn't feel like driving, Milly was the one to drive her car. Even though she had her car here, her keys were in Milly's purse.

"Yeah, she left with the blonde man already. Is she your ride?' she heard Athrun asked her again.

Before answering that she saw a familiar man come up to her.

"Cagalli, Milly asked me to pick you up," she heard Ahmed said to her. Ahmed was one of Milly's co-worker. Milly always tried to make Cagalli date Ahmed, but Cagalli only saw him as friend.

"I'm sorry but she is leaving with me," Athrun abruptly cut the conversation. Cagalli couldn't believe it. When did she say she wanted to leave with him? Before she could protest, Athrun dragged her to the nearest exit after putting a generous amount of money on the counter. From the corner of her eye, she saw Ahmed waving to her.

Before she could do anything, she realized that she was already in Athrun's car and he had already started the engine.

"Where is your house?" she heard Athrun ask. Cagalli inwardly panicked. She couldn't let Athrun know about her apartment. Then she remembered an apartment building near to hers. While it looked glamorous, the apartment was known for its cheap rent since it only had small rooms. After telling Athrun where she lived, even if she didn't want to drive with him there, she was already too far from the club.

When the car stopped in front of that building, Cagalli try to open the door but it was locked.

"Open the door now!" she demanded. Athrun just smirked and leaned closer.

"I want your number. Both your cell phone and your home number," he said. Cagalli couldn't believe this guy. Is he an idiot?

"No, now open the door and let me out so we don't have to meet with each other again" she snapped. She didn't want to meet with this man again after all the misfortune he brought her.

"Give me your number or we can stay here forever. Or maybe I should bring you to my house," he suggested while leaning closer. Cagalli try to move closer to the door but she already had her back against it.

Cagalli sighed and gave in. "After I gave you my number can you open this door?" She might give him a telephone number but she will not give him her number.

"Yes" he said. She grabbed his cellphone and typed in 'her' number.

"Now open this door" she demanded but he merely chuckled and pressed a button on his phone.

"I want _your _number, don't give me a random number," he said. She groaned. "Give me you cell phone" he said again and smirked knowing that he won. Cagalli was in no mood to argue and gave him her cell phone. Then she saw Athrun type something on her phone and she heard his phone ring. She guessed that he put his number there and used her phone to call his so he can get her real number.

"Done." He gave the phone back to her. After shoving the phone back into her purse, she heard the door click.

Cagalli stomped out of his car. "See you tomorrow, princess!" He called out his window.

"Never" she shouted back to him while pretending to walk inside the apartment. After she heard him laugh and drive away, she changed her direction back to her real apartment. She sighed tiredly. She just wanted to have a nice bath and a good amount of sleeping after what happened to her today.

* * *

don't forget to review okay?.. your review will feeds my writing energy!

ah few confusing fact(well something that I find weird in my own story..)

afmed/ahmed is cagalli's bff.. is he in love with her? just see in the next chapters

Fllay didn't know cagalli is kira's sister.. they don't look like twins(with blonde hair and brown hair). and for this chapter.. I only told you fllay thought kira dated cagalli but ended up marrying the online girl... what will fllay do to cagalli? it's for the next time...

and for other confusing part on your term.. feel free to ask me


	3. before the party

Before reading this story I just want to remind you that I didn't know what London looked like. And yeah I'm sorry if Kira's part of the story is that bad. I just finished this major test and my brain full of physics. Enjoy this story! and don't forget to review my story..

thank you to AngelfishXD.. this story is soo much better after you edit it..

* * *

Kira Yamato-Clyne was just an average boy with an extraordinary brain at the end of his high school year. He had a beautiful girlfriend, got accepted into a good college, and a sister who always had his back. He also had a loving father. But all of those things changed when he went in college.

His girlfriend cheated on him several times. He always thought it was because he wasn't good looking enough with his unruly brown hair and messy clothes. He couldn't do anything about it because he needed to concentrate on his studies. His father told him that he would run his family company the moment he finished his studies since he didn't take business management like he should have. Instead, he took engineering. At least his father let him choose whatever degree he wanted.

One day, his whole life changed for the worse. Flay came to his puny apartment with a pregnancy test and she told him that she was pregnant. Kira felt his whole life spiraling down to nowhere. He only slept with Flay at their homecoming, but that was two years ago. It was impossible that Flay's baby was his. They had been dating through high school and were still going strong until now, or so he believed. That was why without asking who made her pregnant, Kira decided that he would be the father of her baby and will love the baby as if it was his own.

Flay coldly told him that there was no way he could pay for the baby's expenses. The whole time he was with Flay, he never told her who he really was. His father had both of Kira and Cagalli live in separated houses. When he entered high school, Kira lived with an old couple upon request from his father. He always spent time with the couple since he was a child and he wanted them to experience what it was like to have a child before they died. His father approved as long as he visited his real house once a month. To respect the couple, he called them mother and father. When he was a junior in high school, his 'father' died. His real father, Uzumi, gave his 'father' a proper burial but both Uzumi and Cagalli couldn't come that day. He only had Flay and that was when she met his 'parents'. Since then, Flay always assumed that his parents were the old couple and Kira never had the chance to give Flay a proper introduction with his real father, Uzumi.

A month before college started, his 'mother' died. Around that time, he needed support badly. However, Flay changed. She didn't come to the funeral. Luckily, his sister was there and she gave him all the support she could. Refusing money from his father, he moved into a modestly small apartment which surprised Uzumi because the college tuition was pretty high and he thought Kira couldn't handle it. But Uzumi respected Kira's wishes and told him if he ever needed money, he would provide it. When Flay found out that Kira had moved into a tiny apartment, she refused to meet up with him there. At first, Kira never asked about it. After his first year, Flay rarely called and he rarely saw her around the college hall.

When Kira tried to tell Flay who he really was, Flay told him that she dated a guy for a few months and he is the father of the baby, and he will gave Flay lots of money if she chose to have an abortion. That's when Flay said the words that would change his whole life: _"I want to break up"_.

After that incident, Kira changed himself. He became reserved and rarely smiled. His father noticed it. His sister tried her best to give him her support and told him he would meet a better person in the future. He loved his sister for her attitude and decided to finish his college degree and move to his hometown where he would take up his father's company. After that, he channelled all his depression into his work until one day. It was just another day at work when he saw an ad for a chatting website. Having nothing better to do, he tried it. On there, Kira met an interesting girl named Lacus. They both had the same hobbies and after chatting for several times, they decided to meet each other. A month later, Lacus told Kira she loved him. Kira, though happy, was afraid Lacus would become a next Flay so he asked her to wait until he was ready. Contrary to his beliefs, Lacus gave him all the time ne needed. To add to that, he found out that Lacus, his Lacus was the internationally known singer; Lacus the pink princess. Lacus giggled and said that she thought Kira knew because of her pink hair and her posters all over the city. Kira just shrugged sheepishly and mumbled something about not having enough free time to think about entertainment.

After knowing lacus better and accepting her love for him, Kira asked lacus to marry him once Lacus canceled her engagement with Athrun. At first, Kira was shocked that she had a fiancé since he felt that he stole lacus from her him. He felt relieved when he found out that their engagement was arranged and there were no feelings involved from both parties. That was when Kira said that he wanted to be married with her before her next concert, since he didn't want Lacus to change her mind about him. When he told the news to his sister, Cagalli was furious since she had to help him plan his wedding. His father approved of Lacus. His sister, although reluctant, approved of her too. His marriage the happiest moment he could ever ask for.

Although Lacus was still at her concert, he called her every day and his work gave him enough sanity to not think about her when he wasn't on phone with her. Sometimes, Kira felt guilty that Cagalli only met Lacus twice but he was glad that his sister approved of his wife.

Back to the present, he was going to Seiran's party and his father suggested that he took Cagalli with him, since he will make an announcement about both of them as new owners of the company. Kira knew that Cagalli will try to run from the scene, but he will make her face it with him.

* * *

After a night with the blue haired jerk, Cagalli found herself on an airplane to London thanks to her idiotic brother who came to her apartment 4am to drag her to the airport. She only had time to bring a little travel which thankfully had her passport. Luckily she changed her sandals to boots before Kira barged in.

She looked at the paper she needed to read on the airplane while her brother slept peacefully. She remembered to call Milly ASAP to ask about her car.

At the hotel, Cagalli waited for Milly to answer her phone, but she never did. But what she did have was 10 missed calls from the jerk which she deleted instantly. She cursed as she saw Kira's note to buy her a dress. She saw the credit card then she decided to end the torture by going to buy dress now since her plane arrived at morning in London time.

After an hour of walking from the hotel, Cagalli found herself in an unknown store with lots of expensive dresses. She felt her head ache by looking at the sparkling variety of the dresses and she decided to have lunch before she bought her dress. After wandering around the whole street, she couldn't find a restaurant that could use a credit card. She cursed her luck. She didn't have enough cash on her and now she was lost in the middle of nowhere in London. She cursed again and made a mental note to prepare lots of extra cash in her emergency bag.

"Hey princess!" She heard a voice that sounded really similar to the jerk with blue hair. She shook her head. Now she was becoming delusional! Imagine, hearing the jerk's voice in her head! She scolded herself and walked faster.

"Princess, wait!" She heard again. She started to freak out and picked up her pace but before she started to run, someone grabbed her.

"Help! Murderer! Pervert! Molester!" She screamed all the things popped into her mind. Someone spun her around and she came face to face with…

"YOU!" she screamed at him. He chuckled and she gritted her teeth as she saw people watching her antics.

"Don't worry, my girl's just practicing her acting skills!" He shouted to the people around him as he dragged the fuming blonde away from the crowd. "Isn't that right sweetheart?" He winked at her.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded angrily. The jerk kept dragging her until he stopped in front of fancy store.

"Stalking you" he laughed. Cagalli couldn't believe this jerk, he so he was a stalker now?

"Kidding, I have to attend this boring in London tonight. I tried to call you to cancel our date today but you never answered," he shrugged nonchalantly.

_Date? _Cagalli tried to process what she heard. _When did I ever agree to go on a date with him?_

"WHAT!" she screamed. Silence… Everyone was staring at her. She hid her head in embarrassment. The blue-haired jerk just laughed at her.

"Do you know how easy it is to make you shout? Will you be this loud in bed?" he murmured into her ear. Right then and there, Cagalli felt like strangling that man. Maybe outright killing would be more efficient. Yes, she could live with that. Unknown to herself, her face had become bright red.

"Mr. Zala, your tux is ready!" A shop assistant said to the blue haired jerk. Athrun nodded and walked to the counter. After several minutes the jerk grabbed Cagalli's hand and dragged her outside.

"Anyways, how could you be in London? I thought you were just a waitress?" He asked casually while walking with her down the streets of London. Cagalli saw people looking at him, mostly females. She felt uncomfortable under the gaze of those women.

"It's none of your business," She replied coldly. The jerk chuckled. Then her stomach grumbled. She groaned and covered her eyes. The jerk probably heard it too.

"Hungry princess?" He teased. When she didn't answer, the jerk took that as a yes. "What food do you want?" he offered. She didn't know why he was being nice but she had no choice since she didn't have any cash on her. Humph, even still, she had to settle for a reason.

"What's with the nice attitude?" She asked him slowly, "What do you have planned?"

"Just a nice day with you, plus another date" he answered calmly. "So what restaurant do you want?" He asked. Cagalli looked up to see that they were on a street with a row of fancy restaurants. _At least I can use my credit card here, _she thought. She couldn't believe that she couldn't find this place after walking around for an hour.

"You can leave me alone now, I can eat on my own!" She said to the jerk. He didn't reply and pouted instead. He then brought his head closer to hers. _What is he doing? _Cagalli panicked. She felt his hot breath on her ear. "No" she heard him whisper in a husky voice. She felt dazzled and didn't even notice that instead holding her hand, the jerk was holding her waist as they walked to a restaurant.

Before Cagalli could process what happened, she found herself sitting in a fancy restaurant with a menu in her hand and the jerk in front of her. She felt the jerk look at her and her cheeks colored again.

"Order anything you want, it's on me" he waved his hand casually.

"No, I can afford it on my own!" Cagalli protested.

"Then considered this as our first date," he answered while staring back at her with an amused look on his face. She opened her mouth but he gave her a look. She shut her mouth but not without giving him an evil glare.

After the waiter took their orders, Cagalli felt the jerk assessing her carefully. "What?" she demanded.

"I thought you were going to order salad but you ordered lots of meat and carbohydrate. Aren't you supposed to care about calories?" he mused.

"What? I can eat whatever I want. You got a problem with that?" she snapped. She couldn't believe this jerk thought she was like those skinny models. She was proud of her curvy figure!

"No, in fact I love it," he said back with a warm smile on his face. Cagalli looked startled. She expected a sharp retort but instead… _He does have a nice smile… What are you thinking Cagalli? Snap out of it!_

* * *

Athrun always thought this girl was interesting but he never thought that this girl would get his attention. He quite liked it.

Watching Cagalli finish everything on her plate made him happy. Most of the girls he went on dates with either just ate a salad or ate a miniscule amount of food just to stay thin. The way Cagalli could stay in shape while eating a lot made him happy to be with her.

After finishing their meal, he still didn't want the day to end so he searched for any reason to have Cagalli for the rest of the day.

"What are you going to do after this?" He asked the blonde. He saw her eyes widen and she started to panic.

"I forgot! I need to find a dress!" She exclaimed. Athrun blinked.

Seeing his blank expression, she explained, "My brother invited me to this formal gala and if I don't find myself a dress soon, I'll have to resort to wearing a horrendous pink frilly dress he bought for me! Argh, what do I do?" She groaned and started to pace around. Athrun found this side of her amusing.

"Come with me, I'll help you choose your dress. It's part of today's date," Athrun offered. He saw the blonde look at him with a pouty face and it was all he could do to not kiss those soft perfect lips.

"Do you know where the nearest dress store is?" She asked. "I need to return to my room soon so I want to get one really fast," she added. Athrun couldn't believe there was a girl in this universe that didn't care about buying a dress. Usually girls take a whole day to just buy one dress.

"I know the best place," he said. He called his driver and they went to a dress store he remembered his mother was always talking about.

When they arrived, Cagalli practically jumped out of the car and ran to the store. He followed her and looked at her in disbelief as she randomly grabbed a dress, a pair of shoes and a hideous yellow bag.

"Stop," he commanded. She stopped and looked at him surprise clearly written on her face.

"What? I'm just going to pay for this and go back to my hotel," she said. Athrun shook his head and sighed as he dragged her away from the counter before she could pay for those ridiculous items. He frowned in disapproval at the dress in her hands.

"Don't you usually try it first? What's with the color combination? You were wearing a good dress when we met at the club that night, what's up with this?" He wondered out loud while grimacing at the dress she had chosen.

"Milly choose the dress for me that night, beside it wasn't even mine. This is a good combination, I have yellow hair so I just choose everything yellow," she explained lazily. Athrun just sighed and called the shop assistant.

"How can I help you sir?" the shop assistant inquired.

"Find the best dress for my girl here," he said to the assistant while giving her his most charming smile. At the corner of his eye, he noted the fuming blonde but the shop assistant had already dragged her to the change room. He chuckled as he heard Cagalli scream curses at him as she struggled against the poor assistant's grip.

After 3 hours in the store, with Cagalli attempting to escape from him 10 times, Cagalli finally found a perfect green dress that both she and Athrun approved of. It wasn't too tight or too short with white heels and a matching green and white purse. Before Athrun gave the cashier his card Cagalli pushed him aside and put her card on the table.

"It's _my _dress," she pointed out with venom in her voice. Athrun sighed. When he glanced at the card he saw the name:

_Cagalli Yula Attha_

_Interesting, the president of ORB has the same last name_, he mused. He looked at Cagalli he didn't see any resemblance to the president. But before he could ask her about it she already finished paying for the dress.

"When is this party?" He asked her.

"Tonight" she answered back and he saw her curse again. "Can I borrow your phone? My phone's dead" she asked tentatively.

"Where is this party? And why do you need a phone?' he said. Athrun had his guesses about this party since that store was one of the more expensive stores and Cagalli's credit card couldn't possibly afford the dress, shoes and purse without reaching the limit if she were an average waitress. He figured that Cagalli was not a regular waitress, hell Cagalli wasn't even an average girl.

"At the house of Seiran I think" he heard Cagalli answer.

Seiran was one of the biggest businesses in the world. Of course, it was not as famous as ZAFT, ORB, or Atlantic federation but, Seiran still had influence and those who had invitation must be someone with power.

"Then you will be coming with me," he said. It sounded more like an order rather than a request. He didn't want the date to end with Cagalli. At first he thought he wouldn't go to Seiran's party, but since Cagalli also went there, he decided that he will prolong his date with Cagalli until the party ended.

"What? No way!" Cagalli shouted and glared at him. "Let me go!"

"First, you have no idea where you are. Second you have no cash to pay and I wouldn't lend you my phone. Third we are still on a date it's normal for you to accompany me to the party," he pointed out smirking. He smiled as her cheeks colored from anger. Before she could do anything drastic like knock him out and run away, he took her dress and shopping bags and gave them to his driver. Then he scooped her up despite her protests and plopped her inside his car. Athrun asked the driver to drive them back to his hotel ignoring the screaming beauty beside him.

TBC

Let's see... The part where Cagalli was wandering around with no cash and a credit card… it actually happened to me about a year ago. I get lost in somewhere with only $10 and a credit card. and there is no taxi near that area. and I feel hungry but it's either I use the money for taxi or for food. and I forgot my phone in my hotel room(even I remember to bring my phone with me, I have no idea where I was) I walk around for 4 hours (from 11 am to 3 pm) to at least go back to a more crowded street and finally I found my self back to a bus stop. after asking people there for direction, finally I took the bus and... imagine my surprise when I found out.. it took the bus an hour to arrived at the bus stop near the hotel I stay.. soo how many KM I walked? and I was glad that I didn't get robbed or raped. since that day I put $20 in my pendant. at least I could but a hot dog and mineral water.

and thanks for the reviews at chapter 2 and 1.. I really love you guys and I am happy you like my story. I promise to be better in next chapter. and wait for the surprise I have for you in the next chapter.

namikaze-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Chasing the sun

Chapter 4

very big thank you for AngelfishXD, you are the best!

I am sorry that this chapter is.. shorter than the usual...but enjoy it

don't forget to review ;D

also lots of thank you to reviewers on the previous chapters.. I hope you enjoy this one also! you don't know how happy I am when I saw your review...

actually please tell me if I missed something in this or previous chapter... and here are something that I hope you could help me with

what is cagalli's favorite food,color and do you think cagalli will be able to get jealous? in GSD only athrun get jealous over cagalli and yuna.

* * *

Kira couldn't believe that Cagalli ran away again! The last time she tried to do so was on his wedding when she was forced to wear a dress. That couldn't be helped. She only willingly wore the dress after Kira bribed her with a lot of food.

Kira knew he should have bought Cagalli a bunch of sweets to make her stay in her room but he was talking on the phone with Lacus the whole afternoon so he forgot to bribe his sister before he left her room. He tried to call his sister's phone but she didn't answer it. He will definitely have a long talk with his sister when he saw her again.

* * *

When Athrun arrived at the hotel, the blonde didn't move an inch from her seat. Athrun just rolled his eyes and scooped the tiny blonde up bridal style and carried her into the hotel while she screamed bloody murder. He could feel the people in the lobby looking at him and a few woman giving dreamy sighs. Cagalli struggled against him. She kicked and hit him but Cagalli had a petite body, so Cagalli's punched didn't hurt him much.

When he arrived at his suite, he put Cagalli on his bed. He made sure to lock the door from outside to prevent her from escaping. Cagalli kept pounding on the door and screaming threats at him. Athrun walked to the front door and retrieved his tux and Cagalli's dress while the bell boy looked at him curiously since he had screaming woman in his bedroom. With a generous amount of tips, the bell boy left and promised not to disturb them.

When the sound disappeared from his bedroom, he was afraid that Cagalli tried to kill herself, but she couldn't jump anywhere since that room didn't have a balcony.

"Cagalli?" he called out to her worriedly. When he didn't hear her answer, he opened the door. Before he could process what happened, he saw a blurry blonde figure charging at him with all the speed she had. Athrun, who had great reflexes, unconsciously grabbed her hand and threw her 360 degree so that she ended up lying flat on her back. Cagalli tried to stand but Athrun stopped her legs by locking his own legs with hers and before she could use her hand to slap him, he pinned her hand to her side.

"Ugh... Let me go you pervert…" she protested, a little out of breath from all her struggling.

"No, I kind of love the way we are now," he said. True enough, he enjoyed looking at Cagalli's red face while she tried to catch her breath. She looked tempting but Athrun never touch a girl who was unwilling.

"I'll scream," she threatened him.

He shrugged, "Be my guest. I have the whole floor and if there is someone out there, they just thought you did it because I am that good in bed". He could see her eyes widen and her face turn another spectacular shade of red.

"I'll let you go on one condition" he offered.

"Like I have a choice," she scoffed. Athrun chuckled at this.

"Be my date to the party, and you have to dress like one," he offered.

"Whatever," she mumbled. Then Athrun let her go and helped her stand up.

"Then let's get ready," he said jovially. Athrun gave Cagalli her dress and left her in his room to change while he changed to his tux in the bathroom.

* * *

After thirty minutes he went back to Cagalli's room. He saw that the door was open. When he looked around, he saw Cagalli in the kitchen; her face was peering inside the refrigerator.

"What are you doing?" Athrun asked. When she pulled her face back from the refrigerator to look back at Athrun, he felt like he was a teenager again, blushing when he looked at his first crush.

Cagalli looked stunning with the green dress. Her heels make her legs look longer than usual and her creamy white skin was glossy and glowing. The only thing wrong was her mouth which was full of chocolate and disheveled hair.

"Why are you eating that chocolate?" he gulped. She looked positively scrumptious with chocolate in her mouth. Athrun started having fantasies where he licked the chocolate off her mouth and…

"I am hungry! And the party is still in an hour!" She protested while munching on the chocolate. Athrun grabbed the rest of the chocolate and put it back in the fridge. If he didn't do that; he wouldn't be able to control himself around her any longer.

"I thought you should do your hair and makeup," he sighed and let Cagalli walk to the bathroom.

"Nope, I prefer to keep gunk out of my face," she responded cheerfully. Truthfully, Athrun couldn't agree more. Cagalli looked adorable but this party is at Seiran's so she needed to look more sophisticated.

"Did you bring any make up?" he asked her. She looked at him as if he'd grown two heads. Athrun couldn't believe that there was a girl who didn't ever use make up like her. Athrun sighed again and dialed his friend Nicol. Nicol was his friend when he was in college and he studied as a makeup artist while studying music. He knew Nicol was currently staying in London.

Athrun asked Nicol if he could come to his suite in the next five minutes. When he said he could do it, Athrun told him that he would understand the problem when he reached his room. Then Athrun ended his call with Cagalli looking at him suspiciously.

"What?' he asked irritated. He hated it when people suspected him of something.

"Who did you call?" she asked.

"My friend Nicol" he answered her. Then she nodded and went back to the TV. He soon joined her.

After 5 minutes of watching the news he heard the door ring.

When he opened the door, he could see his friend Nicol carrying a huge bag.

"Where is she?' Nicol asked.

"Her," Athrun pointed to the blonde sprawled on the couch. He saw the weird look Nicol gave him.

"It's rare for you to have a girl like her" Athrun heard Nicol say. He patted Nicol's shoulder and walked him to where Cagalli was happily sitting.

"She is a rare one, sorry to say, I think you'll have a lot on your hands," he warned Nicol.

"Cagalli, this is Nicol" Athrun introduce. Cagalli stood up and shook Nicol's hand.

"And he will do you hair and makeup" Athrun added. Before Cagalli could run and strangle Athrun again, Nicol grabbed her and brought her back to the 'room'.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU JERK!" Athrun heard her scream.

"You're very welcome princess," he shouted back laughing. _This girl is a rare one indeed_

* * *

After another 30 minutes of waiting Athrun saw Nicol emerge out of the room looking victorious like he'd just won a marathon. "Athrun, here is your girl" Nicol presented with a wave of his hand.

"Thanks man, put the bill under my name," Athrun clapped Nicol on his back.

"No, it's okay, you don't need to pay. It's a favor for your girl." Nicol winked. Then he excused himself because he had something to do. Athrun just smile at Nicol's words; _his girl eh,_he thought. He turned his attention back to 'his girl'.

"Cagalli, come on" Athrun called. He was awarded with silence. Athrun tentatively walked in the room. What he saw next made his jaw drop.

Cagalli stood there with her hair styled in natural curl. She used make up indeed but there was no trace of it except her lips looked fuller which was completely irresistible. Upon closer inspection, the dress looked better this time with a necklace and a pair of white earrings.

"I can't go out while looking like… this" she stuttered. Athrun didn't see any problem with her dress. The only problem was that he had probably had to hold his desire to kiss her.

"Do you want to do this is the hard way or normally?" He grinned mischievously. Cagalli glared at him and stomped out the door.

"Come on, we don't want to be late," Cagalli shouted back at him. Athrun picked up his pace and grabbed hold of her hand.

"Now, now, you couldn't wait for the party?" he teased when they both reached the elevator.

"No, I just don't want your friend's effort on my hair ruined because of your barbaric antics," she retorted.

"But you love it anyways," he murmured teasingly. She turned her face away from him while mumbling "narcissistic jerk" but he could still see her reflection from the elevator's door. Her face colored again.

* * *

Cagalli couldn't believe what this jerk had done to her. He made her dress up, played Barbie with her and now he made her _willingly_ go to a party.

_Who is this jerk? _Cagalli thought to herself. She would never admit it but this jerk made her feel secure. Even when she screamed at him, he didn't run away like all those other boys. He didn't even feel disgusted by the way she ate.

When she saw the jerk in his tux, she wanted to giggle like a school girl. Fortunately for her, she could hold it in and focus back to her chocolate. After all, her chocolate deserve immediate attention, while that jerk did not.

_What was his name again?_ Cagalli couldn't remember it but she couldn't exactly outright ask him either. She racked her brain but she only remembered that it had something with _run_?

"What are you thinking, princess?" She heard the jerk say.

"Your name" she answered subconsciously. She could feel her cheeks color again. She heard him laugh.

"What's so funny?" she snapped at him.

"It's Athrun, how could you not remember my name?" he sighed.

"I only remembered you as the jerk, but since I can't call you jerk during the party, I need your name," she answered him plainly. Then she heard him laugh harder than before. Cagalli decided to stop saying anything to prevent herself from further embarrassment.

"Come on princess," Athrun held opened the car's door for her. Cagalli took a deep breath and changed her attitude to her 'Attha' mode.

After giving her hands to him, they walked inside; she could see lots of people who had great influence in the business world. Athrun started talking to a bunch of stiff old-looking people but he didn't let go of her hands. She tried to pull her hands out of his but his hold just got tighter.

She sighed awkwardly stood there and listened to his conversation. She heard someone call Athrun's name. It was the same blonde who was dancing with Milly at the club.

"Dearka, decided to join the party?" When Cagalli looked at the blonde man closer, she thought the blonde man might be better than Athrun.

"Yeah, and you already have a new girl? A cute type now eh? And a hot body too." Cagalli changed her mind instantly. This blonde is worse than Athrun!

"Zala!" someone else shouted in their direction. Cagalli saw a man with silver hair. The man looked cute and even with a furious expression on his face.

"Hey Yzak!" Athrun greeted. Now she felt trapped between Athrun and all of his friends. She suddenly felt very self-conscious and she subconsciously stood closer to Athrun.

"How dare you call Shiho and tell her I went to the club with both of you! I covered all of your jobs in the office and this is how you repay me? She kicked me out of the apartment!" Yzak screamed at Athrun.

"Let's enjoy this party eh Yzak?" Dearka grinned. Cagalli felt hungry but Athrun still had her hand firmly clasped in his. Before she could tell Athrun about her stomach, she heard the biggest problem for the night shouting her name.

"Cagalli Yula Attha!" Kira's voice ran out across the room. Athrun and the rest of the trio looked at her then their eyes followed to where she saw Kira.

Before she could explain the situation, she saw Kira running at her full speed and grabbed her hand. But since her other hand was still in Athrun's, she tripped and her back fell flat against Kira's chest while dragging Athrun on top of her. She closed her eyes before she could feel Athrun's weight on her body. Now she was sandwiched between her brother and Athrun!

"Ara ara," she heard a feminine voice say softly along with several audible gasps and laughter. When she opened her eyes, she couldn't believe. Today was her last day for sure!

Athrun's mouth was sealed against hers. She was kissing Athrun while lying on top of Kira! If she was anywhere else, she would probably enjoy it more but this was just mortifying. She squeezed her eyes shut hoping that his was just a dream.

Then, Dearka's voice confirmed her worst case scenario.

"Athrun man, you kissed her!" Dearka laughed.

_I'm going to die, _was the first thing that crossed her mind.

* * *

done! too short? sorry...

don't forget to review and I hope you enjoy this story.. and to the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Chasing the sun

Chap 5.2

* * *

AngelfishXD.. thank you very much.. erh.. I actually forget that this chapter still in process of being edited...

now please enjoy it

* * *

Cagalli knew that she had to do some damage control. Not only had she kissed the jerk in front of people here, but Kira just had to witness all of it. And the jerk didn't even move. He started to kiss her with more passion and meanwhile, they were both crushing the now unconscious Kira. Cagalli tried to push him back with all her power but he mistook it as encouragement and deepened the kiss. Cagalli didn't know what to do so she closed her eyes.

Nicol chuckled, "Athrun, if you want to continue, at least let the poor brown haired guy go. It's starting to look weird." Athrun stopped the kiss and stood up. Cagalli, who felt the loss of Athrun's weight, opened her eyes. Athrun helped her stand. With a little pull from Athrun, Cagalli found herself standing up, but thanks to her killer heels, she stumbled and fell right into Athrun's chest.

Cagalli's face turned as red as tomato when she looked at Athrun. She felt that she forgot something but she got lost in Athrun's eyes. They were the prettiest eyes she had ever seen. Her eyes travelled down to Athrun's lips, and she could still feel how soft they were when she kissed him. Before she realized, Athrun had leaned closer but before Athrun's lips could touch her, she heard someone groan.

"Kira," Cagalli heard a woman's voice call her brother's name. Then she remembered what happened and pushed Athrun away making him stumble backwards. Then Cagalli looked at Kira and saw her brother, who had been crushed under her and Athrun's weight while they kissed each other. Cagalli could feel herself panicking. _Did Kira see the kiss? _She kept thinking.

"Somebody help me bring him upstairs!" Lacus called out. Athrun rushed to help Lacus. Cagalli still in state of panic and didn't know if she should follow them upstairs or stay here.

"Cagalli-honeeeeey" she heard an annoying voice. She groaned. She could already guess the person. She shuddered and decided that it was better if she followed Athrun and Lacus.

"Wait for me" she screamed while trying to walk as fast as she could with her heels.

* * *

"Athrun thank you for helping me," Lacus said.

"Lacus could you explain…?"Cagalli said to Lacus.

"Ah I am glad youremember my name, even if we barely met!" Lacus said with a sweet smile.

"You see, Athrun is my ex-fiancé," Lacus explained calmly. She fidgeted a bit before turning to Athrun.

Cagalli suddenly felt someone hug her from behind and an additional weight on the top of her head.

"It's okay Lacus, at least you are happy with him," Athrun reassured. Lacus smiled softly at Athrun who had carelessly put his chin on top of Cagalli's head.

"So, you and Cagalli?" Lacus questioned. Cagalli, who was busy to free herself from Athrun, stopped and looked at lacus. But before she could say anything, Athrun beat her to it.

"Yeah, the princess here stole my heart," he answered teasingly. Cagalli elbowed him in the ribs and he just chuckled. "And her attitude just makes my day better," Athrun joked. How dare this jerk claim there was anything between them! The only thing that will happened to them will be his funeral when she could free herself from him!

"Listen you jerk, there is nothing between us!" Athrun kissed her cheek to make her stop talking.

"But as you can see, the princess is still in denial," Athrun said. Lacus laughed a little and Athrun rested his chin on top of Cagalli's head again.

"Ugh…" They all turned to Kira who groaned again. Then, Kira slowly opened his eyes and Cagalli could feel that her life will end soon.

* * *

Kira felt like he was hit by something. The last thought he could remember was he try to pull Cagalli, and they fell together. Then a jerk fell on top of Cagalli.

"CAGALLI!" Kira shouted the first thing on his mind. Then he saw Lacus, his beautiful wife rush to his side. "Kira, are you okay?" She asked him. He nodded then his eyes went to the other people in the room. Then he saw his sister with a stranger's arms around her. It was an innocent hug. But in Kira's eyes, it was more than a hug.

"CAGALLI! I WILL SAVE YOU!" Kira screamed again. He rushed to stand but he felt dizzy and fell back into the chair.

"Kira calm down, Cagalli is okay" Lacus cooed.

"Calm down? That boy over there molesting my sister!" Kira panicked.

To other people, Athrun and Cagalli's position seemed fairly innocent. Others saw Cagalli's elbow to Athrun's ribs as a playful jab since Athrun looked so calm and not bothered with Cagalli's little attempt to escape, but in Kira's eyes, it was more than that.

"Kira, calm down! Athrun will do no such thing to Cagalli," Lacus scolded gently. Then Kira turned to look at lacus. "Athrun?" He said confused.

"That would be me" he heard the guy who was hugging Cagalli say. Kira turned to glare at him.

"Let go of her!" Kira demanded but Athrun didn't look like he was going to leave Cagalli soon. This made Kira angry. He tried to stand up again and run to Athrun but before he managed to hit the guy, he heard his darling Lacus speak.

"Kira, I will not tolerate any of your childish antics! Stop this at once and sit!" Lacus raised her voice. Kira immediately stopped and went back to sit beside his wife.

"Kira, this is Athrun Zala. He is my former fiancé" Lacus said. _Fiancé? _Kira thought. Then he remembered that Lacus told him that she was engaged to a boy but she broke the engagement to marry him.

"Athrun, as you can see this is Kira, my husband" Lacus said. Athrun gave her a knowing look. "Kira is Cagalli's brother" Lacus finished.

* * *

"Man, what is happening upstairs?" Dearka remarked to his friends. Nicole just gave him weak smile while Heine looked at his watch. Yzak had left after Shiho called him and demanded him to get back home.

"It's been 10 minutes but I doubt anything will happen with the pink lady there" Heine winked. Dearka sighed. It was the first time he saw Athrun boldly kiss a girl in this kind of party. The blonde was beautiful and Athrun never left her side once, even when he talked to other people.

"It's strange to see Athrun and Lacus in the same room again" Nicol pointed out. Dearka remembered that people knew Lacus was Athrun's fiancé so everybody addressed the pink haired pop-idol with respect. After Lacus broke the engagement and ran away, people started to introduce their daughters and even sons to Athrun hoping that she (or he) would become the next 'Mrs. Zala. Still, Athrun was still saying that he was with Lacus and they both only took a break for a while.

"But the pink lady came with the brown haired guy right?" Nicol asked.

"Yeah, and she was wearing a ring on her left hand so I guess pinky married to the guy?" Heine asked. Then they both look at each other confused.

"Then if the pink lady married to this guy, then where does the blonde fit in?" Heine continued. Dearka could see that Athrun would be in big trouble if the blonde turned out to be the brown haired guy's wife. They can remember how fast the guy ran to Athrun and pulled the blonde, even if it ended up being a disaster.

"I wonder if the guy could see Athrun making out with the blonde," Nicol mused. Then all of them turned as white as a sheet. It was true; the make out season between Athrun and the princess was very intense. If the brown haired guy was Cagalli's partner, Athrun would be in big trouble; even the pink lady will have trouble handling both of the guys.

"We have to save.. erhm the pink lady and the blonde!" Nicol said. All of them agreed. Athrun might be in trouble but he could really fight. The brown haired guy looked like a fighter himself so they only needed to save the ladies.

And they all raced to the second floor.

* * *

Cagalli just wanted to kick Athrun and give him a lesson but currently, Cagalli liked the way she was with Athrun now. His perfume smelled so good. _No! Snap out of it, _Cagalli tried to defend her mind from Athrun's intoxicating perfume.

"Your brother eh?" she heard Athrun whispered in her ear. His voiced sounded so deep and invigorating; she needed a few moments to understand what he said to her.

"Eerr" she found herself unable to answer. Kira's shout made her come back to her senses.

"YOU! LET GO OF MY SISTER FIRST!" Kira screamed at Athrun. Lacus gave Athrun a scolding look and Athrun reluctantly let go of Cagalli. She found herself disappointed that Athrun had let her go that easily. Then she heard scrapping sound and someone pull her down.

"Athrun!" she said to him but she only saw Athrun's serious look. She decided to keep her mouth shut. Before any of them could say anything else, they heard the door open with a loud BANG.

* * *

The trio climbed the stairs faster when they heard a scream.

"YOU! LET GO OF MY SISTER FIRST!"

Then all of them rushed to where the sound came from. There were only a few rooms so they split up and opened all of the doors. Dearka got lucky and he opened the right room and he yelled.

"Calm down everyone! It was an accident that Athrun kissed the blonde!"

And every pieces of calm in the room shattered.

"YOU KISSED MY SISTER? HOW DARE YOU!" Kira shouted and charged at Athrun.

"KIRA! CALM DOWN!" Lacus scream again.

"ARGH" Athrun groaned from the impact when he hit the floor. Kira had charged straight to Athrun which made a chair fall backwards along with Cagalli.

"KIRA!" Cagalli shouted. She could feel a bump on her head from the impact. Then she gave a loud gasp when she saw Kira and Athrun throwing punches at each other.

"What happened?" both Heine and Nicol rushed to the room. They both saw Athrun and the brown haired guy rolling on the floor punching each other. They both instantly went to separate them but they got overpowered and they recieved a few punches until they heard…

"STOP THIS!"

Athrun and Kira stooped their fight only to see that Cagalli had taken off both of her heels and she looked fuming.

"Kira! Stop your childish act!" Cagalli threw a heel at brother and it hit him straight in his face. This made Athrun laugh. Kira glared back at him.

"And you... you… argh!" Cagalli threw the other heel at athrum and it hit him right on his forehead. Then she went to the exit only to see that people had gathered to see what happened. Out of nowhere, Yuna came up to her.

"Cagalli-Honey!" But before Yuna could say anything else, Cagalli punched him right in his face and Yuna fell unconscious.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed. Then people in the doorway automatically gave her a way to leave the room. Dearka who had frozen after he opened the door only said, "The blonde's got deadly aim."

Athrun and Kira nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Stupid brother! Stupid jerk!" Cagalli fumed. She walked downstairs when she realized that she didn't have a ride back or have money to pay the cab.

"ARRRGH!" she screamed in frustration and went back to the room.

* * *

"Kira, let's get back to the hotel," Lacus said. She had enough drama in one day.

"Wait, father said..." Kira tried to defend himself. After hearing that the jerk kissed his sister, he just lost it. But now he can think clearly. He remembered that his father was going to reveal Kira and Cagalli's true identity this night.

"Uzumi-san said that he couldn't make it here so 'that' will be postponed later," Lacus said to Kira. Kira understand what 'that' meant.

"What about Cagalli?' Kira remembered that his sister came here without any ride. And now Cagalli had gone off to somewhere.

"ATHRUN!" they all heard Cagalli's voice. The crowd parted again for Cagalli. She walked faster, ignoring the unconscious Yuna and Dearka who still hadn't moved from his position. Athrun looked at her, and luckily his face was not that ruined with Kira's punches.

"Take me back NOW!" she shouted. Athrun just stared at her. He couldn't believe this girl. She just came back to ask him to be her driver?

"Cagalli, why don't you go with him?" Lacus suggested. Kira gave her a confused look. Cagalli didn't need to be driven back by Athrun; she could always leave with Lacus and Kira.

"Yeah princess, why me?" Athrun felt happy. He still wanted to have his head connected to his body. He could feel Kira's deadly glare.

"I still have my clothes in your room, you jerk," Cagalli growled. People gasped when they heard this statement. Cagalli who had realized her mistake, grabbed Athrun's hand and dragged him away. As they walked through, Dearka said, "Way to go Athrun!" but Dearka was silenced by Cagalli's punch in his stomach. Dearka dropped to the floor.

"SHUT UP!" Cagalli screamed again. Then she dragged Athrun faster to his car. No one dared to say anything; they feared that they would end up like Dearka or Yuna.

"Princess, you forget your shoes," Athrun reminded. Cagalli glared at him but before she could go back upstairs to get her shoes, she heard Kira's shout.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER!" Cagalli decided that she'd better leave before Kira could chase them. She didn't like the shoes anyways.

* * *

"Princess?" Athrun asked while they drove back to the hotel. Cagalli hadn't said anything since they started driving back to the hotel.

"Wait! Stop here!" Suddenly Cagalli said. Athrun instantly hit the brakes. It was a drug store. Athrun raised an eyebrow.

"Give me your shoes and your wallet!" she demanded. He looked at the girl beside him with amusement.

"I didn't know you were so eager to have me alone," he teased. Cagalli looked at him; he could see that she was confused.

"What? I want to buy a first aid kit; look at your face!" she exclaimed. Athrun laughed. She was too innocent.

"Then why my shoes and my wallet?" he asked again. He really enjoyed teasing her. He could see her face turn red before speaking.

"I don't have any money, and I lost my shoes in that room!" she shouted exasperated. Athrun laughed. He laughed so hard that he felt tears in his eyes. Cagalli pouted.

"What! Come on!" she protested. Athrun laughed as he gave her his wallet and he got out of his car.

"Wait! Your shoes!" Cagalli exclaimed. Before she could protest further, Athrun had opened the door and picked her up bridal style. "What are you doing!" she shouted. Everybody's eyes were on them as Athrun closed the door with his foot and lock it.

"It's a better alternative, besides my shoes is too big for you," Athrun said while they both entered the drug store. Cagalli just leaned closer and hid her face in his chest. All of people in the drug store looked at them. Cagalli cursed at her bad luck; there were lots of people in there. Some woman sighed and wishing it was them in Cagalli's place.

"Here is the first aid princess," he said. Cagalli still had her face buried in his chest. "Grab it and make this over please!" Cagalli muttered.

"As much as I want to grab it, I have both of my hands on you," he said. Cagalli groaned in frustration and grab a random first aid kit. "Go to the cashier!" She commanded.

"Yes princess."

The cashier was the old woman around 60. When she saw them she smiled.

"How sweet, on your honeymoon?" she asked after scanning the item. Cagalli groaned again. Athrun just chuckled at her antics.

"No, we were attending a party and I got hit in my face" Athrun said. The old woman saw his face and gasped.

"Oh my, it must be cleaned immediately. Here it's free for you," she said while stuffing the stuff in plastic and gave it to Cagalli.

"Thank you madam," Athrun said politely. Then Athrun walked back to his car. He asked Cagalli to open the door, and he put her back inside. Then he started the engine unaware that Cagalli'sface had turned completely crimson.

* * *

When they both entered the room, Cagalli instantly ran to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. Athrun just lazily walked to the sofa while he saw Cagalli grab a towel and icepack from refrigerator.

"Here, let me help you with the towel," Athrun offered. Cagalli just threw down the towel and sat next to him. When Athrun was busy cleaning his face in the mirror, he heard Cagalli's scream and he instantly looked in her direction.

Then he saw that Cagalli had a box of condoms in her hand. "WHAT IS THIS! I DIDN'T REMEMBER GRABBING THIS THING" Cagalli screamed and threw the box away from her. Then Athrun realized why the old lady gave him a weird look when she put the items in the plastic; now he understood what she meant by that. Athrun laughed hard but when he saw Cagalli's expression of disgust. Athrun just lost it, he laughed so hard that he had to gasp for air while holding his stomach.

* * *

I felt like I rushed something in this chapter.. oh well I kinda enjoy this chapter after I read this again...

maybe some of you wonder "why athrun touch/kiss/hug cagalli that much and cagalli haven't press charge on him?".. well we have that one person on opposite gender who always do that to us..

Oh and if you have idea about the tittle of this chapter(and the previous chapter) please tell me.. I don't know what to write in there..

read and review please... I hope you like this chapter...

**who do you think will be better as cagalli's love interest?(no afmed or heine.. they already got their role) since it'll play an important part in chapter 7.. if it's OC.. tell me his name and description... I'll start something more serious on chapter 7 after I get anough info on cagalli's love interest.. I'm don't have any idea about it.. **

**for chapter 6.. just wait okay .. **


	6. the morning after

Chasing the sun

Chapter 6

AN

Soo here I am still alive but my harddisk... Not..

After recovering all my data.. Yes I lost all of my data.. Even my school final paper. I try to go back writing this story.. I can't contact me beta.

**I Need new beta for this story.. Please pm me if you are interested.**

* * *

"cagalli!"

It was the first thing that she heard that her little adventure with athrun last night, she forget about returning to her own hotel room. But she didn't care since her bed feels comfortable and she still want to sleep. But that scream, she had heard it before but where?.

"Cagalli I will save you! Big brother will come and save you"

Aah big brother. That means kira in here. my sweet kira who try to disturb my peaceful morning. Cagall think that it will be better for her to greet her brother. it is normal to greet kira when he already greet her first thing in the morning

"Shut up! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP! " Cagalli scream at him.

But then,she heard someone come closer to her and suddenly she heard her loud BANG and sounds of someone run closer to where is is. cagalli thinks that she better kill her brother first then continuing her sleep.

"come cagalli, let's go back to our house. Leave him here" kira said while he look around for anything that will bring harm to his sister. his overprotective instinct come since he find that his sister sharing the same hotel as that blue hair guy. When he found nothing and not a trace of that bluenette he look back at his sister.

"kira can you please for one moment to let me have my peaceful sleep?" cagalli grumbled.

When kira saw her like this, he should retreat and have cagalli sleep for few more minutes to let her rationalize her no, kira just keep trying to wake her up. Finally she open her eyes a little. Kira feel glad that his sister for once, listen to him. but when he look at cagalli again, he saw that she had wake up and she have his leg and arm locked with hers. and he didn't even realized how can he in this very same condition.

"you going to let me sleep for another hours! Understand?" cagalli threatened him.

* * *

Meanwhile athrun just woke up from his sleep then he saw lacus at his coffee table. She looks elegant with her white dress even when she didn't use any cosmetic like when she sings on stage. her beauty is trully captivating, but lacus is not someone that will make his life interesting. people expect him to be married with someone as elegant as lacus and for the first time when they broke their engagement, he ignored what other feel about him and lacus.

"good morning athrun. Would you like some tea?" lacus offered. He saw that lacus already prepared food and some tea. but none of it look appealing.

"no thanks. I prefer coffee today" athrun said while he went his way to make his coffee. But suddenly lacus come and told him to sit and let her handle this. He just give up and go back to his seat.

"how are you today athrun?" lacus ask while she bring his coffee to the table in front of him.

"same old. Papers and works waiting " athrun said before he pick up and drink his coffee. "what are you doing here lacus? It's still 7 am"athrun said. He used to have lacus come and prepare his food but right now lacus is someone else wife. And her husband will be to troublesome for him.

whle talking about the very same husband, who enter his apartment while screaming cagalli's name. it surprise him how he had so much energy in the morning. what surprise him the most was how good his instinct. Kira can find his hotel under 24 hours they met.

"I just accompany kira to pick up his sister. You brought her here last night" lacus said while she drink her tea.

"that explain the chaotic morning today" athrun said while he drink his coffee. after kira entering his room he just scream until cagalli scream back at him.

Then they heard loud bang,screams and another thing they better of not knowing. But the calm and peaceful aura around them still there. Atrun and lacus talk normally while ignoring the apocalypse that happen next door.

"ara ara.. it will take a while, do you want to eat something while we wait for kira and cagalli?" Lacus offered.

"maybe some classic breakfast will work" Athrun answered.

* * *

After 2 hours trying to wake Cagalli. kira finally decided to bring her sister in her sleeping form rather than to pick up another fight. he feel hungry and defeated after trying to find out where cagalli went. it's a good thing kira used to play with his computer and paparazzi who follow a certain bluenette who is willing to help kira.

"Lacus! Let's get out of here!" kira said. Then he saw his wife look back at him. And with he unusual sweet smile she approach him. when Lacus smile like that, it always means trouble for him. he will handle it later, maybe after he bring cagalli away from that guy.

"let's go then kira" Lacus said. Then she turn her head and bid her good bye to athrun and athrun just smile back at her. it's been a while since he eat good breakfast. and a while since he feel homely atmosphere in his place. maybe he should say some thanks to Kira for entering his place. but When he want to bid goodbye to cagalli and of course kira, he saw that his brother already took her out of his room.

* * *

a few moment after that little chaos in his apartment athrun prepare to fly back to his main office. he smiled when he remember his fierce blond. Well not yet his but he will make her fall for him. She is interesting and better than any of his previous girl. not to mention she is in cute catagory, not beauty and elegant like lacus. Cagalli is like a sun who radiated her ray of adventure towards his boring life.

he realized that he never do any underground check towards her brother. he must be someone from a big company, to have been invited to Seiran's party means he wasn't some normal university graduate. and he had saw Kira somewhere in television. and he couldn't remember where. in news? or?

When he look around for his information all he can find is his name. But yesterday lacus said about uzumi. The very one uzumi who own ORB company. But uzumi never announce that he had any child. and none of them look like uzumi. why did Lacus mention Uzumi last night?

Maybe he will ask her next time he met her. he might be curious but first, he need to make cagalli fall into his charm.

* * *

Aah last thing... Who will be athrun's rival? Send me some ideas.

well this is the true version of this story. still short since it's just a morning after. and I forget about how to write fanfic(having only read mathematical formula and playing game for the last 2 months... )

but I still love AsuCaga.. they are unforgettable and cute. and next update will be longer chapter than normal. I need to extract all suggestion about this story and making decision about should I remember how I want to make this story before I lost my data or should I just new adjustment.


	7. Introducing Rey and Shin

Chasing the sun

Chapter 7

* * *

heiyah Minna~

thank you very much to Fate Camiswhil and falconrukichi for massive reviews _.. I am surprised when I opened my mail then I become happy and put another chapter here(after re-watch GSD ofcourse)

anyone want to Beta-ing (or editing.. well it's the same job) please PM me... I am in dire need of a Beta Reader

and also here are the introduction for Rey and Shin. well for Aurel.. I don't know what kind of job he should have.. but when I find the best job for him.. it will be when the next chapter comes out.

Enjoy reading this story and leave Reviews?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rey was one of the most famous doctor in PLANTS and after realizing a potential market on ORB he decided to open one of his clinic there. Being a child of one of the most famous person on PLANTS have its disadvantageous, such as having random people take picture with him or always have people give him numbers. It will be a good thing if those people in female region, sometimes male or even elder give him number for one reason or another.

When he decided to open his clinic in ORB, he use fake last name and dye his hair blonde. And several months working on legal papers make his hair longer. But he didn't mind at all because no one recognize who he was, or rather whose son he is.

He still gets random numbers even now. What make it better was, he get less number than his usual amount.

Imagine his surprise when he want to grab a cup of coffee and doughnuts from a local store, he met this blonde girl who serve him normally. As in not flirting with him or giving him her number. She didn't even try to introducing herself to him. This particular reason really catch his interest and this store become his usual breakfast place for the last one month.

"Good morning, the usual?" That blonde girl ask him.

"actually, I want to try that new bagel, can you give me that instead?"Rey asked her. Then he saw her smiling and go behind the counter to serve a coffee.

"here. I give you free muffin" she told him. He thought this girl could be the same as his normal fan girl and he felt disappointed for some reason.

"err.. I can pay for that muffin too"rey said while gave her some extra money.

"don't worry. Our new specialty is not a bagel. It is a muffin, that's why I still give your order and adding an extra bagel." she said. The she put his bagel and muffin into a paper bag while saying "beside, you are one of our regulars. This is my thank you gift for you. My boss back there thinking that I am a good luck charm by having you as our regular and she gave me a raise last week." Then she handed him his breakfast.

"thank you. Can I ask my regular server name then?"Rey asked her.

"it's Cagalli"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After coming back from London, Cagalli already look for a part time job while she look for a normal job that didn't interfering with her family business. It is hard finding that normal job and this makes her back to becoming a waitress and a part time delivery girl. And either by bad luck or good luck, she has regular customer in both job.

In first job as a morning waitress was this young blonde man, she thinks she had seen him somewhere before but maybe it's because she always saw him every morning. And the second one was in a movie set. A new movie will be filmed in the local park. Something about thriller movie and hot actor. She didn't care as long as she get paid for her job. And she get lots of tip from that set too, a very generous amount that can cover half of her apartment. But what annoy her the most was her co-worker saying something about a hot actor in that set and they want a picture or autograph.

"who the hell in Shin Asuka?"Cagalli asked herself while she walked out of that movie set. But she didn't pay any attention and crash into someone in front of her.

"what?'" that person said out loud.

"sorry" Cagalli told him. It is her fault after all. She crash into him first.

"you better be, such a dumb blonde that person said. Hearing this makes her furious and she go back to that person and grab his collar.

"watch it" she hissed.

"YOU watch it!. Who do you think you are?"that person snapped back to her. She never liked to get shouted by other people, then cagalli pushed that man. Then he pushed her back. And after several push someone come and separate both of them.

"I don't want her to come here ever again!" that man said.

"oh I'm sorry to DELIVER your food here!" cagalli shouted at him.

"THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW WHO IS YOUR BOSS" that man shouted back.

"IT IS NOT YOU! SINCE YOU NEVER ENTER IN THE RESTAURANT WHERE I WORK" cagalli snapped back. Then both of them keep shouting until the director come and again, separating both of them.

"ASUKA!" the director shout to that man. Cagalli try to remember where she had heard about an asuka. Oh right, that new coming actor who is the lead male in that new movie.

"YOU ARE SHIN ASUKA?" cagalli shouted instantly after processing the information in her head.

"and yeah another fans.. great" shin said sarcastically. But after cagalli freed from whoever holding her, she come to where shin stand and….

"oh my SHIN ASUKA.. I LOVE YOU!" she screamed in front of his face. Then she squealed the loudest she could get. Since Shin's hand still unusable. He could feel his ear ringing. Then Cagalli stomp on his feet, both of them while whispering "that's what you get from calling me dumb"

Then she walk out of that set happily, while Shin try to get free and get revenge on Cagalli.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Athrun Zala is bored.

Really bored.

After that London accident, he try to find Cagalli in every café he could find, asking every restaurant near her apartment and his office. but he still couldn't find her. He waste a lot of his time going outside every lunch and searching for every restaurant name even the family business one. But he still couldn't find her.

And she turned off her phone too.

"Athrun, you have lunch in one hour. Where do you want to go next?" Dearka asked his boss. He is curious, why his boss always go to different restaurant every day but not even touch his meal.

"I don't know" athrun answered. He just want to visit the restaurant where Cagalli will be.

"well we could always visit Meyrin?"Dearka suggested.

Meyrin in Dearka's best friend and she is a very known chef in both PLANTS and ORB. But for some reason she hasn't start her career in food business. Right now she is the manager of her sister, Lunamaria.

She is known when Luna told national television about her cooking skill. After that most of people there want to put her on TV show or make her own channel. But for some unknown reason, Meyrin always refused, even when she had a chef certificate degree.

"to leech a free food?" Athrun said to his best friend. When Dearka grinned at him, Athrun know Dearka was not going to asked for food. But to flirt with Meyrin.

"fine, but I'm leaving whenever I want"Athrun said while he stand and grab his jacket.

"sure…."Dearka said happily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Athrun and dearka drive to wherever Meyrin is. While Dearka drove Athrun's fancy car, Athrun look outside his window and saw lots of people walking. Then he saw a place where lots of people gathering, and since it is in a red light he could watch what happened there. Apparently there is a new movie star in that place and they will be filming something which Athrun will never watch. But this particular Blonde catch his interest and he found himself out of his car and walk closer to a very familiar blonde. Then he grab her hand and pulled her colder to him.

"WHAA"that blonde scream at him.

"Cagalli" Athrun said happily. he is like a child seeing a santa for the first time. while Cagalli terrified that Athrun found her.

"let's have lunch"Athrun said happily and pull Cagalli to his car. Cagalli tried to refused but her strength is zero after all of the delivery she had done.

"LET ME GO" Cagalli resorted to screaming instead.

But magically, Athrun manage to drag her and push her into the car, and suddenly the lights turn to green and Athrun urge Dearka to drive.

"it is the longest red lamp I ever experienced" Dearka said while he saw the fight behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

For some weird reason, Dearka found that Athrun ogling Cagalli openly and Meyrin glared at cagalli too. Cagalli just eat happily, and she didn't care when Athrun watching her every move.

"want a second on that?"Meyrin said. But Athrun ignored er and focused on only cagalli.

"you always love Arabian food. And I like the way you eat today" Athrun said while smiling happily towards Cagalli. Dearka could feel shiver run down his spine and he could feel the tension in there getting higher and the situation getting worse.

"Athrun?"Dearka called him. But Athrun didn't listen to him, but he grab a hold off Cagalli's hand and kiss it. Well more like smooch it.

Then all Dearka could remember was, Cagalli's scream, Athrun run happily and Meyrin's shocked expression.

But poor little empty bottle of vodka under Athrun's table. No one will ever remember it after the Janitor clean two of those bottle while complaining about how athrun could function normally after that.


End file.
